


Blackmail

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Blackmail, Bottom Castiel, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Cas/Dogs, Collared Castiel, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Other, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, cockcage, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's neighbor blackmails him with pictures of Castiel's illegal relationship with his teacher, Benny Laffitte. He threatens to either turn the photos over to the police or Castiel can spend the whole weekend over at his house following his every request.</p><p>Written for prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. Seriously I tagged the fuck out of this for a reason.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

There were  _pictures_  of him with his teacher. Pictures of him riding Mr. Lafitte, bent over his own bed getting fucked by his teacher while his parents were away, a few of him on his knees and another with him on top of Mr. Lafitte’s desk with his legs spread obscenely wide, mouth dropped open in an obvious moan with his teacher buried inside him.

“As you can see I have more than enough evidence.” Castiel glanced up at his family’s neighbor, Mr. Stone. The man was a creepy guy who lived alone with his large dogs and who Castiel had caught staring at him more than a few times. “Now you have two options.”

“What?” he managed still staring at the images in front of him. Dread was already filling him and he worked to control his breathing. There was no way this could get out. Absolutely no way.

“I can turn these over to the police and your teacher will be arrested for fucking his very  _beautiful_  underage student or you will do exactly what I want.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’ll be spending the whole weekend at my house. The details will come later.”

Castiel stared at the images, remembered how just that morning he’d left the house early enough for a quick fuck with his teacher and swallowed. “Fine. The whole weekend.” He looked up now, “You won’t show them to anyone?”

“I’ll give you every single copy.” Mr. Stone agreed.

A few hours later, after discussing the details and making his excuses to his parents about staying with a friend, Castiel was let into his neighbor’s house via the backdoor. He was led down the stairs to the basement.

“I want you to strip down and put everything in that box on. Everything. No questions.” Castiel glanced back to see the man casually leaning against the doorframe with an expectant look on his face.  _Great a whole weekend with a pervert_  he thought sardonically but immediately started stripping before reaching for the box.

The contents caused him to pause and stare.

“Don’t worry. I’ll prep you once you’re done.” That answered  _that_  question.

Castiel picked up the cockcage and carefully caged his cock. The sound of it locking had his heart stopping but he didn’t falter. Next was the bright pink collar around his neck. The paws would be harder and he stared at them. “Finishing putting everything else on and put the pads on your knees. I’ll help you with the remaining parts.”

“Is there something I’m supposed to call you?” he asked as the first pad was secured to his right knee and he started on the left. “Master? Sir? Something else?”

“Puppies  _don’t_  speak but I would prefer you to think of me as your Master because that’s what I am.”

Castiel noticed the ball gag in the box and realized it wouldn't matter what he said because he wouldn't be able to say anything. He swallowed roughly before opening his mouth, putting the large red ball into his mouth and with shaking fingers secured it behind his head. Next he picked up the leather dog mask that resembled a dog’s face along with ears. He hated securing it to his face and the weight of it on him but Castiel forced himself to think about protecting the very enjoyable relationship he had with his teacher that he really didn’t want to stop.

His  _Master_  easily attached both leather paw mitts and Castiel hated his new inability to use his hands.

“Puppies do not stand. They do not speak and they obey their Master. Is that understood? Any deviation from these rules and I will gladly forward the pictures along to the authorities as well as your parents. I doubt a young teenager getting fucked by a full grown man in his forties would go over well. You may nod if you understand.” Castiel nodded, “Good. Now I will prepare you and when you are not in a breeding session you will keep your tail in.”

Castiel reflexively clenched his ass and closed his eyes, controlling his breathing and grounding himself. He could do this. It was nothing.

“I want your ass up in a proper presenting position.” A hand helped guide him into the position his  _Master_ wanted him in. “Good puppy. Good  _girl_.”

The sound of a bottle opening had him tensing again but it was the wet finger nudging against his hole that had him shuddering. It pushed a few times and then it was being worked inside him. As far as prep jobs went it was surprisingly quick if not uncomfortable.

"We got to make sure that cunt of yours is nice and wet." He almost said something when the bottle was pushed against his hole and the man actually squirted more lube directly into him. It was cold and Castiel squirmed, ass shaking in the air and hole reflexively clenching. “Come on, girl.” He walked on his hands and knees after his Master into another room.

The sight of a bed wasn’t surprising but the sight of the large dogs on the bed had him pausing in the doorway.

“Do I need a leash to lead you around?”

He crawled forward into the room and reluctantly found himself near a metal hook in the ground. The short cord was attached to his collar and hands on his hips moved him into the previous position he’d assumed in the other room.

“Your studs are excited. A fresh bitch to breed isn’t something they get to enjoy very often.” His breathing increased when a few fingers pushed inside his ass and moved through the lube. Another generous amount was emptied directly inside of him and Castiel's breathing turned ragged against his ball gag at the realization of what was going to happen. “Excited for your studs aren’t you, girl?”

Castiel closed his eyes and whimpered lowly when the fingers in his ass retreated. He didn’t notice the man turning on the cameras in the room or how he checked them. Castiel jerked when warm breath huffed against his skin.

“If you could see how excited your studs are. I don’t know if they’ve been this excited to fuck a bitch before. I’d have to check.” A hand patted him and a heavy weight crushed him towards the ground. He could feel warm fur and the nudge of a cock against him as the dog began thrusting.

After several failed attempts at the dog getting its cock inside him the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Castiel shied away when a hand patted his head and his Master moved behind him.

“Here ya go, boy. Make sure you fuck your bitch good. She’s a knot virgin and her pretty wet cunt needs to be filled.”

The pressure of the dog’s cock at his hole, caught just inside him, had Castiel’s breathing stopping even as his heart started to pound violently in his chest. All of a sudden the dog was in motion and fucking him hard. The unexpectedly huge dog’s cock pistoned into him, splitting him open and stealing his breath away.

It ached fiercely.

Claws caught his sides and drool dripped onto his bare skin as the dog on top of him moved. It pounded into him roughly and greedily as he whimpered lowly in pain. The thick length inside him filled him up but it was when the dog started to rut its knot against his ass, harder, until it pushed inside that he almost collapsed.

It burned. The thick swell of the hard ball pushed against his insides and tied him to the dog as its cock began shooting its release inside him. His ass clenched down on the knot and Castiel whimpered, mouth slack around his gag behind his mask.

“What a good bitch taking her first knot so well.” The hand returned to pat him and stroke down his shaking back in a mocking sentiment that had him snarling behind his mask. “Don’t worry, girl. By the time you’re done with your breeding sessions this weekend you’ll be used to taking those large knots. Your pretty little cunt will be dripping with your studs’ come and fucked wide open.”

The dog turning around tugged on the knot caught in his ass and Castiel cried out at the feeling. His rim ached and his ass was sore from the rough fucking. He wasn’t sure what kind of dogs these were but the cock buried inside him was far larger than he would have thought.

“They’ll breed you up. All of them are excited to have a chance at a fresh cunt to breed.”

The phrase all of them had Castiel’s eyes widening and he turned his head to look up at Mr. Stone. He wanted to demand exactly what the man meant by all of them instead of  _both_  of them but he couldn’t risk it.

“I kept the other studs upstairs until you were done with your first breeding sessions. Taking a mastiff cock for your first two seemed extreme but you did so well I’m sure you’ll enjoy them.” Castiel could see a gleam of excitement in the man’s eyes, “They’re much larger and they’ll fill you up so much you’ll be leaking doggy come for awhile. They’ll wreck your virgin cunt when they’re finished with you.”

Castiel whined lowly at the thought of a dog much larger fucking him.

When the knot inside him popped free he could feel come escaping, dripping onto the floor and the praises of Mr. Stone as he helped the second dog mount him. It was just as hard and fast as the first dog once its cock was inside.

The second knot was easier to take, his body slightly used to the unnatural stretch but he couldn’t hold himself up and ended up sprawled out on the floor with a dog emptying its release inside him. “We might have to use a breeding bench for your other studs. I know breeding can be a stressful and exhausting experience for a virgin bitch. Don’t worry girl I have everything we need. That cunt of yours won't be empty for long.”

That was how Castiel found himself strapped to a breeding bench and being crushed against it by the weight of a massive dog. Its cock was far larger than the other two cocks and the only thing he could do was lie there limply, mouth stuffed full of his ball gag and face flushed behind his mask, as it fucked him.

He moaned softly and gasped when its knot pushed against his abused hole. There was no way it could get that knot inside him or at least that’s what he thought until it rutted against his ass in desperation.

When its knot pushed past his clenching muscles and caught inside him, growing and stretching him unnaturally wide, a low muffled keen escaped him. “He likes you. I think you might be his favorite bitch.” The words came after the dog simply laid down on top of him, cock locked safely inside its bitch as it pumped load after load into him. “Usually he turns around. Your cunt must feel so good around his large cock.”

Friday night ended after six knottings and he was allowed to use the bathroom before his tail plug was shoved inside his aching hole. A few moments later a bowl of food and water was placed down for him to eat from.

The door shut behind Mr. Stone after Castiel had eaten from the bowls, had his mask reattached and told to rest. It was one of the single most degrading things he’d ever experienced. His tongue pressed against the ball gag in his mouth and his hands scrambled at his face uselessly where they were secured in the paws Mr. Stone hadn't removed.

He was completely powerless to remove anything and with a muffled sob he laid down in the large dog bed he'd been told was where he would be staying for the night.

Saturday was full of more breeding sessions, occasional breaks for him to eat from his bowls and use the bathroom when he whined a certain way to let Mr. Stone know he needed to go. He was constantly addressed by puppy and girl, never allowed to talk only whines and whimpers were allowed. If he wasn't eating or drinking during a break the ball gag was never removed from his mouth.

If he made any other sound he was punished soundly until he was whimpering into his gag.

“You’ve been so good taking each of your stud’s knots, letting them breed your greedy cunt. You’re such a good girl.” The praise came in the middle of one of the mastiffs fucking him. Castiel offered a low whine and tried to rut against the breeding stand, his cock aching from the repeated stimulation of being fucked and the dogs unintentionally hitting his prostate for days. “No, girl. Bitches don’t come. They are there for their studs to use. That’s why your little cock is caged because you have no use of it. I would have removed it but unfortunately these things don't always work out.”

He released another low sound and rested his mask covered face against the pad of the stand. His body was sore from all the fucking and knotting he’d experienced for the three days he’d been at Mr. Stone’s house. Castiel’s exhaustion was more than evident and he struggled to keep his eyes open as the dog continued to pound into him.

His head lulled and he fell asleep on the breeding stand before the mastiff knotted him.

When he woke up he could feel come leaking out of him, dripping onto the floor and the room was silent. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the sound of footsteps caught his attention but warm hands freed him and stroked along his back.

“You slept through three of your breeding sessions, girl. Don’t worry your studs still enjoyed themselves and each of them took a turn at your dripping cunt. I wasn’t about to stop their fun just because you were asleep.” He was tugged up, “You can use the bathroom to clean up and remove everything. I’ll remove the cockcage when you’re finished.”

Castiel blinked blurry eyes but didn’t question it. He stumbled towards the bathroom once his hands were free all the while ignoring the come still leaking out of his thoroughly used ass. Once everything except for the cockcage had been removed he stepped into the warm shower and sank down to enjoy the water hitting him.

He wasn’t sure how long he rested on the bottom of the tub but soon he managed to gain his feet and clean himself up. The shower had him feeling slightly more human after being a “bitch” and once he’d gone the bathroom he was hesitant to go back out of the room but the cockcage was still on him.

Mr. Stone was waiting for him with the key and tugged off his towel to remove it, hands ghosting over his skin. “You are by far  _my_  favorite puppy and I know my boys enjoyed their breeding sessions. That cunt of yours took so much I was impressed by how fucked out you looked after that very last knotting. Bend over and let me see it.”

His hole still ached and Castiel knew it was still gaping but he did as Mr. Stone ordered simply wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"They really wrecked that cunt of yours." Fingers prodded at his hole and Castiel whimpered lowly. Reluctantly they retreated and he was allowed to stand up. He itched to cover himself but after the weekend spent naked there really wasn't even a point. Mr. Stone had seen him strapped down, naked and fucked repeatedly by dogs.

There was no dignity left to protect at this point.

“The pictures?” Castiel’s voice cracked from disuse and he cleared his throat. He held his hand out and waited, continuing to ignore his nudity.

“Oh?” Mr. Stone didn’t move, “I changed my mind. I won’t turn them over as long as you spend your weekends here, with your studs.” Castiel blinked uncomprehendingly as realization sank in. “I’ll see you next Friday night, 6:00 pm on the dot. That cunt of yours is going to be very busy from now on and any fucking you want to do otherwise will have to be during school hours or when you’re not servicing your studs.”

Castiel felt his gut clench at the words and horror filled him at the realization that he'd been tricked into something so horrible.

“Besides. Not only do I have the pictures from you fucking your teacher but I have full, sound filled, videos of you getting your greedy cunt fucked full of doggy come for three days. I doubt you want that released any more than the pictures of your teacher fucking you. Can you imagine how that would go over? Your future would be _ruined_. Now as I said: Friday night by 6:00 pm. Every. Single. Friday.”

He could only nod, swallowing roughly, as he turned and with shaking legs started to climb the stairs. His clothes were up there and he needed them so he could go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I did add a couple polls to my profile with regards to fics. If you’re interested check them out and vote. Don’t feel like you’re required to vote or anything I just thought I’d see what readers thought :)


End file.
